


Happy Britin New Years 2020

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys Kissing, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Celebrations, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mentioned Gus Peterson-Marcus, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, New York City, Nicknames, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sex, Surprises, Sweet, Time Square, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin thinks that Brian's snowed in, but he makes it to him in time to ring in 2020.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Happy Britin New Years 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy 2007 New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062721) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13). 



> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay so wanted to do another New Years story and welcome in 2020 with Britin in 2020. It could be a sequel to the other one or a stand alone I tagged the other one but hope you enjoyed.

Justin had planned it years ago to go to New York City to watch the ball drop at least once. He never had gotten there though opting for watching it happen on Liberty Avenue. This year was different though because he'd finally gotten to come to New York on New Year's Eve to see the ball drop in Time Square. He was standing right up front too where the ball would be dropping. It was a trip that Brian and he had both planned, but at the last second something had happened. Brian hadn't been able to get there because of the weather. 

New York looked like a magical world, but Justin wasn't feeling it without Brian there. He'd been in New York selling a few pieces to a client so Brian had told him to stay. The last text he'd gotten was that the air port had closed. That had been at noon, but he'd promised Brian he would come here to see the ball drop. It was on his list of things to do, but he could have done it another year. He'd kept the promise though and it was ten minutes to go until the ball dropped. The last singer was on stage going to sing two songs he guessed before it happened. 

"Hey Stud, I was wondering if you had someone to kiss at midnight?" Justin heard behind him thinking it was some random guy. He was fixing to tell the person off, but when he turned around Brian was standing there. "Sorry I'm late, it's two feet of snow in West Virginia, but they got the roads cleared enough for me to make it." Brian said.

"You could have killed yourself getting here." Justin said, but he put his arms around Brian hugging him. "I have someone I can kiss now thanks to my wonderful, nutty, and sexy as hell husband showing up." Justin answered with a laugh. 

"I got here two hours ago, but it took me this long to make it from where I parked. You had to pick the closest place to the ball you could huh?" Brian asked almost shouting over the woman that was singing. 

His arms wrapping around Justin not caring that it was another eight minutes until the ball dropped. He kissed Justin happy to have made it there. It wasn't just the fact they were in New York though, it was the nineteenth time they had rung in the new year together. They had been through a lot together since 2001's New Year's Eve party they'd gone to. 2020 was going to be another great year he knew. 

After all it meant he'd be a grandpa, which didn't scare him like it had once. Gus and his husband were only a month away from their surogate having their twins. Justin and his own twins would be twelve one year before they were teenagers finally. At least the first set, the second set would be finishing up fifth grade and starting middle school. Justin was going to be thirty-six and he'd be on his last year before 5-0 hit. He didn't care at all though because life with Justin made it all perfect. 

"Yeah, I figured you'd be able to see me on the TV with the kids. Who's watching them?" Justin asked. 

"Gus and Robbie said they had it covered for me to go fufill my husband's wish of being here with me." Brian explained.

Justin laughed figuring that having it covered would mean the kids would have their half brother and his husband running around most of the night. Justin was glad that Brian made it though because the last nineteen years had been wonderful together. Even with all the bumps along the way it was one of those love stories that got better. Instead of going to New York he'd gotten snowed in at the air port figuring it was a sign. He'd gone back to the loft crawling in bed with Brian right before he'd woken up. He'd asked Brian if he could stay with him forever instead of leaving.

The answer had been a yes before they'd ended up having sex again. It was even better than the passion he'd felt from the almost see you later sex they'd had three hours before that. He'd made it work right there in West Virginia with Brian. Daphne had helped them have their kids and she'd also gotten married having her own set of twins. The kids always thought of her as mom because they refused to let her give up those rights. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The sound of the crowd starting to count down from ten got their attention back to the present. When the shouts rang out Happy New Year Brian closed in the last few inches kissing Justin again. It was the first kiss of a new year and he knew it was going to be another great one. He wouldn't have changed anything in the past since he'd found Justin under the street lamp. Justin held onto Brian kissing him passionetly loving the way he felt every time they kissed. He could swear that it got better with every passing day of their lives. 

Once they pulled from the kiss air returning to their lungs Brian took hold of Justin's hand leading him away from the crowd. Instead of fighting the way back to the car they went to the hotel that Justin had been staying at. They barely made it in the door before they stripped their clothes off. Brian moaned when Justin dropped down taking him into his mouth. The whole way to the hotel room they'd been touching each other. When they'd gotten into the elevator Justin had practically attacked him right there. 

Justin moved his head up and down Brian's cock until he knew his husband was ready. He got up grinning before he walked towards the bed. Brian was right behind him grabbing him once they were on the bed. Justin moaned feeling Brian opening him up in no time Brian was sinking into his ass balls deep. Brian pulled back gripping Justin's hips holding him still as he started moving into Justin with quick sharp thrusts. They some times fucked into the new year, but this year those plans changed. Ten minutes late wasn't bad though and it was still damn good sex even if they had only been fucking each other for nine years now. 

Brian leaned over Justin's body covering it with his own driving all the way in before pulling back. He never got tired of the sounds Justin made and the pleading for more or harder. It only took two more thrusts before he was unloading into Justin pounding into his ass. Justin let out a shout cumming as Brian filled him. He never got over how good it felt feeling nothing between them. They both collapsed on the bed panting as they came down from the post orgasm high.

Justin whimpered when Brian pulled back only to push the cum that leaked out back into him. It was one of Brian's favorite things to do since they'd stopped using condoms nine years ago. Justin loved sucking his cum back out of Brian's ass before feeding it to Brian. Brian turned Justin over claiming his lips slipping his tongue into the man he love's mouth. They continued kissing not wanting it to end. 

"Happy New Year, my sweet prince." Brian said resting his head against Justin's. 

"Happy New Year to you too. You're always going to be my knight." Justin replied with a happy sigh. "We rest then I'm going to fuck you." He smiled getting a moan from Brian knowing he liked that answer. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reviews and kudos. Happy New Years everyone. I hope we all have a great 2020 welcome to a new decade.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Happy Valentine's Day, Gus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716457) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
